Demigods and Saints
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Camp Half-Blood kedatangan tamu. Tiga belas kesatria pengabdi Athena, mengaku telah kehilangan zirah emas mereka. Misi persahabatan pun diputuskan, demigod-demigod terpilih ikut turun tangan. /"Sagitarius? Benar?"/"Ya, Pak."/Jadi ... kenapa bersayap?"
1. Preambule

**Demigods and Saints**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson dan Heroes of Olympus milik Rick Riordan**

 **Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Adventure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sama seperti tidurnya di malam-malam yang lalu, mimpi buruk mengencani Will Solace sekali lagi. Bedanya, dia mendapati mimpi buruk yang baru. Lebih seram, lebih suram, lebih buram.

Sekitarnya bahkan gelap. Entah Dewa Mimpi lupa membayar tagihan listrik atau apa, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara-suara. Banyak suara dari banyak orang yang berbeda. Dan semuanya terasa berkuasa.

"Hades telah menetapkan pilihan," sebuah suara seorang pria berkata, diikuti bunyi kepakan-kepakan sayap kecil. "Dia memilih si kembar."

Jawaban datang dari sebrang, diiringi guntur bersahutan. "Kembar yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya."

Guntur sekali lagi.

"Boleh aku ambil dua juga?" suara ketiga muncul, terdengar ceria seolah mengabaikan amarah dari sang pengirim guntur. Will merasa ia mestinya tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Yang pakai panah itu bagus. Aku juga mau adiknya."

"Jangan lagi ada yang dobel, deh. Yang lain gak kebagian."

"Aku ambil bagiannya Artemis, kok!"

"Aku mau yang kambing. Aku pernah kerja sama dengannya jadi-"

"Kau memanfaatkannya, Ares. Memanfaatkan kesetiaan kesatriaku demi membunuh _ku_."

"Jangan ungkit masa lalu, Athena," suara persuasif milik seorang wanita melerai. Zat yang sama dengan charmspeak, namun lebih kuat. "Aku punya firasat bagus memilih seorang kesatria yang bernama sama denganku."

"Demeter, Dionysus, ada pendapat?"

"Tidak."

"Aku pasti cuma dapat sisanya kan, ya?"

"Bagaimana dari teman maritim kita? Ada tanggapan, saudaraku?"

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku."

"Jadi semua sudah sepakat kan? Akan kuantar mereka selagi mengemudi."

kali ini Will mencelos. Dia memang tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ada rasa menggelitik di telinganya. Dia pikir itu pengaruh mimpi, namun perasaan mengganggu itu berkembang seolah ada orang iseng yang meniupi lubang telinganya.

Dobrakan pintu kamar membangunkan Will segera. Dia merasakan cengkraman tangan seseorang menyusupi bahunya. Bersamaan dengan wajah panik Austin yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Ada yang meniupi telingaku!"

"U-uh?" Will agak merasa terdisorientasi dibangunkan mendadak begini. "Itu lucu karena sepertinya dia juga meniupi telingaku."

Will dapat melihat ekspresi Austin berubah melongo. Seolah bingung apakah Will serius menanggapinya atau tidak. Namun belum juga memberi tanggapan, pekemah Kabin Apollo yang lain ramai-ramai berhamburan memasuki kamar.

"Whoa, ada apa ini?!" Sang pemilik kamar jelas bingung. Will hanya memakai bokser di balik selimut. Dan fakta bahwa dia bersama pemuda lain di atas ranjang (berdempetan pula) agak membuat pipinya merona. "Ada yang tiup telinga kalian juga?"

Jangan salah, sebelok-beloknya seorang Will Solace, dia tidak akan sampai hati mengencani saudara satu ayahnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak ingin membuat kekasih "gelap" (dalam tanda kutip)-nya di Kabin Hades sana menjadi marah hanya karena terlibat skandal dengan Austin.

"Tiup?" Kayla, yang kebetulan berada di bagian depan barisan mengerutkan kening. Gadis itu tengah menyandang busur, juga memakai baju zirah asal-asalan dibalik piyama kuningnya, ditambah rambut yang awut-awutan. Will agak terkesan dengan kesigapan salah satu pekemahnya ini. "Rasanya kok kayak bersiul di telingaku."

"Kalian juga merasakannya?" wajah Austin terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Maksudku kalian semua?"

"Yep."

"Dan orang iseng mana yang mau bersiul di telinganya anak-anak Dewa Musik? Cari mati."

"... mungkin Dewa Musik itu sendiri ..."

Dewa Musik.

Apollo.

Apa tadi di mimpinya?

'Mengantar selagi mengemudi?'

Tubuh Will bergerak cepat menggapai jendela. Perasaan tidak nyaman mengaliri tiap nadinya, hingga ia tidak peduli lagi jika selimutnya jatuh. Dia memindahkan pot berisi bunga _hyacinth_ agar dapat leluasa memandangi langit timur yang masih gelap gulita.

Seharusnya Will sadar sedari tadi. Sesuatu asing yang awalnya hembusan napas di telinganya berubah menjadi siulan rendah. Berangsur-angsur meningkatkan volumenya hingga Will merasa ada seseorang yang membunyikan klakson tepat di kedua kupingnya.

Klakson mobil.

Percy Jackson pernah bercerita bahwa kereta matahari Apollo itu berbentuk _sport car_ yang sesekali berubah menjadi bus sekolah. Jika itu benar adanya, Will merasa dengungan di telinga yang membangunkan paksa seluruh demigod Apollo adalah sebuah peringatan.

Will tidak yakin sesuatu macam apa yang ingin diantarkan ayahnya. Tapi dia tahu dua hal; Apollo akan mengantarkan paketnya dengan kereta matahari yang akan sampai pagi ini, dan tujuannya adalah perkemahan.

Dengan seyogyanya seorang pemimpin, Will berbalik sambil meninggikan suara. Berusaha sewibawa mungkin bagi konselor kepala yang hanya mengenakan bokser kuning cerah. "Bangunkan pekemah yang lain! Ada sesuatu yang akan tiba."

Meski masih terjebak dalam alam sadar dan mimpi, namun keseluruh pekemah Apollo dengan cekatan menyambar busur panah dan pedang mereka kemudian berhamburan keluar kabin. Menyebar menyambangi kabin-kabin yang lain dalam kelompok warna-warni gabungan baju zirah dan piyama.

Will mengikut dari belakang setelah berhasil mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia berlari seorang diri menuju kabin sewarna obsidian bernomor tiga belas sambil mengancing celana jinsnya.

Belum juga mencapai jarak belasan meter, kesan horor telah terpancar dari Kabin Hades. Tidak ada pekemah yang menuju kabin ini selain dirinya, terlalu takut sepertinya. Will mengerti, karena itu dia berniat membangunkan demigod Hades merangkap pacarnya sendiri.

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri. Will bukanlah pembidik yang ahli, tapi dia dapat melihat sebuah cahaya lain melambung mengikuti matahari dari belakang. Cahaya asing itu berwarna emas sepenuhnya, semakin dekat dengan perkemahan, semakin membesar ukurannya. Semakin nyaring pula bunyi yang berdecit di telinga Will.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya begitu menyadari tepat di depan pintu kabin kekasihnya, berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut lavender terurai ke bawah dan mengenakan gaun putih tanpa noda. Matanya yang juga ungu terpatri kepada Will seolah menyambut teman lama.

Will tidak ingat pernah melihat wanita ini di perkemahan, terlebih lagi, dia memancarkan aura luar biasa yang rasanya bukan berasal dari manusia. Dewikah? Tapi Will belum pernah melihat seorang dewi berambut ungu sebelumnya.

Putra Apollo cari aman saja. "Maaf. Ada sesuatu yang akan tiba. Kau sebaiknya berkumpul di Rumah Besar. Kau akan aman di sana."

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah mengulum senyum tipis. Wajahnya seolah bercahaya, menenangkan hati Will seketika. Dan meskipun orientasi seksual Will menyimpang, dia amat terpesona. Will bahkan mengaku bahwa itulah senyum terindah yang ia dapati pagi ini (jangan beri tahu Nico).

"Mereka adalah kesatriaku. Saint-Saint-ku yang setia."

Wah, Will agak tidak nyaman jadinya. "Uh, Saint?"

"Bantu mereka, demigod. Maka mereka akan membantumu. Permintaan pribadi dariku."

Di tengah kebingungannya, Will menanyakan sesuatu yang pertama terlintas di kepalanya. "Kau siapa memangnya?"

Senyum jelita itu tercipta lagi. Will mendapati dirinya merona.

Bersamaan dengan kilatan emas di langit Long Island, wanita itu berkata. "Athena Saori."

BAAMM!

Hempasan angin menjatuhkan Will tanpa ampun. Dia berusaha bangun memastikan sang wanita asing baik-baik saja. Namun saat Will membuka mata yang ia lihat hanyalah tanah kosong berdebu dan pintu Kabin Tiga Belas yang mendadak terbuka dari dalam.

"Will!"

Nico di Angelo menghampirinya dengan ekspresi panik di wajah. Tangan demigod Italia yang sewarna mayat itu menggapai Will. Dari pakaian sang kekasih, Will menyadari ledakan tadi telah membangunkan Nico secara paksa.

"Aku baik," Will berusaha berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Asap hitam membumbung di tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Will menelan ludah, apa kiranya paket yang telah diantarkan ayahnya. Matanya menghadap Nico segera. "Kau bisa lari?"

Nico balas menatap Will seolah tersinggung. "Tentu saja."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Will menarik tangan Nico dan mengajaknya berlari menuju lapangan basket setengah hancur. Membalap pekemah yang lain hingga mereka berdua tiba di depan kerumunan, tepat di samping Chiron sang penanggungjawab perkemahan.

"Zeus yang agung ..." Chiron bergumam pelan, namun Will dapat mendengar jelas apa yang centaurus itu katakan. "Saint Athena."

Lubang lebar merobek tanah. Di samping ring basket yang patah, terkapar tiga belas pria dengan rambut warna-warni, di masing-masing puncak kepala mereka berpendar sebuah hologram berbeda. Hologram yang biasa muncul saat dewa atau dewi mengakui seorang demigod sebagai anak mereka. Logo yang ditampilkan telah memudar, setengah hilang, tapi ekspresi Chiron mengumumkan bahwa sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari dulu memang mau bikin crossover antara dua fandom kesayangan saya ini. Apalagi saya dapat saran dari teman ;3

Makasih juga untuk Om yang sudah bantu pasang-pasangin Saint ini harus masuk ke kabin mana :""

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada


	2. Pertemuan, Kayaknya

**Demigods and Saints**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Olympian dan Heroes of Olympus (c) Rick Riordan**

 **Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada**

 **Genre:** Friendship, Adventure

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mu memang dikenal sebagai tukang reparasi cloth terbaik di Sanctuary. Semua Saint mengakui, tapi penempaan cloth dalam kepalanya sama sekali berbeda begitu dia melihat Kabin Sembilan.

Bangunannya berpintu besi yang kelihatan tebal sekali. Ada cerobong besar di puncak, memuat panji-panji berlogo palu yang terbakar. Amat nyata seolah api itu memang membara. Hidungnya segera mengendus bau oli dan pelumas mesin, juga bensin dan solar. Telinganya refleks mendengar suara roda gigi berputar.

Daripada sebuah rumah tempat menginap, kabin yang bagai aula mesin uap itu lebih terlihat layaknya tempat reparasi besar-besaran. Tapi bersih. Pria itu sampai takjub, padahal Mu jarang takjub pada sesuatu.

"Oh, belum ada apa-apanya, kok." seseorang muncul di hadapannya entah dari mana. "Tunggu sampai kutunjukkan tempat penempaan."

Mu awalnya berpikir itu Kiki, muridnya di Sanctuary. Selain karena orang itu kurus, berambut ikal coklat dan bertubuh pendek, Kiki juga sering muncul mendadak di sembarang tempat. Tapi tidak, cowok dengan tumpahan oli di bajunya itu punya sepasang alis, bukannya dua titik di atas mata. Wajahnya terkesan jail, barangkali umurnya tidak lebih dari enam belas tahun.

"Tempat penempaan?" Mu mengkonfirmasi.

"Yap!" lawan bicaranya menyeka wajah yang bertaburan jelaga dengan handuk. "Maaf aku agak kotor. Festus lagi bawel."

"Festus?"

Mu baru menyadari, bocah yang hanya sampai pinggangnya ini punya noda gosong bekas terbakar di sekujur tubuh juga rambut yang masih berasap. Seolah baru kabur dari rumah yang kebakaran dan terpeleset di bengkel sebelum memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Mu.

"Festus. Dia itu ... kau lihat sendirilah. Ngomong-ngomong aku Leo Valdez. Konselor Kabin Sembilan, Kabin Hephaestus. Selamat datang saudara~"

Leo berjinjit, menjabat tangan Mu dengan cengiran lebar. Kentara gembira sekali. Mu langsung suka padanya. Bahkan tidak kesal saat tangannya yang dijabat ikut lengket kena oli. Setidaknya Leo tidak jaim dan kelihatan terbuka. Dia teringat Kiki dan Seiya, jika mereka berdua bertemu Leo, pasti akan cocok sekali.

"Mu," balasnya.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Namaku Mu," dilihat dari ekspresi Leo, Mu yakin cowok itu akan tertawa. Segelintir rasa sopanlah yang membuat Leo masih menahan diri. "Iya, itu namaku."

"Maaf, kupikir kau sedang meniru suara hewan keramat Dewi yang gak kusukai," dia mengeluarkan permen mint dari sabuk perkakasnya kemudian mulai mengunyah, lalu mengetes aroma napasnya sendiri dengan suara 'hah! Hah!' heboh. Leo berjingkrak mendekati pintu besi dan mulai memutar roda gigi besar di tengahnya, seketika pintu Kabin Sembilan terbuka lebar menampakkan isi dalamnya.

Tampilan dalamnya bahkan lebih mengejutkan sang pria Jamir daripada _display_ luarnya. Koridor luas yang mengkilap, bau oli lebih kuat rasanya (dijadikan seperti pengharum ruangan) tapi itu malah memberi reaksi lain, Mu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lusinan ranjang mekanis di susun merapat ke dinding, di beri pengaman berupa rantai.

Berbagai senjata; lembing, pedang, busur lengkap dengan panahnya, juga perkakas perbengkelan menggantung di tembok seolah dijadikan pajangan. Ada juga cetak biru yang dipaku. Terdapat tangga-tangga yang menyembul dari balik lantai, Mu mengamsusikan kabin ini punya ruang bawah tanah.

Kabin Sembilan membuat Mu rindu kuil Aries. Rumahnya di Sanctuary. Dua tempat itu tidak mirip (bagai langit dan bumi malah) tapi dia merasa aura familiar entah apa. Dan itu baru ruangan pertama.

"Hai, Valdez," dua anak berpakaian kaos jingga tanpa lengan bertulis _'Camp Half Blood'_ menggetok kepala coklat Leo dengan kunci inggris. Mereka membawa masing-masing tas besar di punggung.

"Duh!" Leo mengusap rambut ikalnya. "Awas saja kalau ada bautku yang lepas."

Salah satu dari mereka terkekeh. "Gak bakal kok. Paling karbunatormu yang musti diganti."

"Yang benar saja!"

Mereka tertawa lagi. Mengangguk pada Mu sekilas sebelum berderap keluar meninggalkan sang konselor kepala dan tamu berambut ungu dengan bunyi kelontang nyaring dari dalam tas kepenuhan.

"Mereka mau ke mana dengan tas besar itu?"

"Tempat penempaan. Itu sarangnya pesta," Leo menggedikan bahu menyuruh Mu menjelajah lebih jauh. "Ruang utama. Lihat-lihat dulu, ya, sementara aku carikan ranjang untukmu. Mari berharap ada yang kosong." bersamaan dengan itu Leo melesat pergi ke ruangan lain. Bolak balik ke sana kemari, membongkar beberapa lemari, hampir tergelincir tumpahan oli beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang kosong?" Mu menelusuri jari-jari panjangnya di salah satu cetak biru yang menampilkan sebuah rancangan meriam.

Leo membuat suara tawa aneh sebelum memunculkan sepotong kepalanya dari ruangan sebelah. Ekspresinya seolah Mu baru saja melontarkan komentar lucu. "Kami akan buatkan satu untukmu, tentu saja."

Oh, benar juga. Mu sedang berada di sebuah kabin khusus anak-anak keturunan Dewa Pandai Besi. Tidak ada benda yang tidak bisa mereka buat.

Pria berambut ungu muda itu menjalarkan mata jernihnya ke sekeliling ruangan. Fakta bahwa dirinya sudah lama mati, kemudian tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya mendadak terbangun di perkemahan musim panas penuh anak setengah dewa belum terlalu membuatnya nyaman. Apalagi saat dia tahu Dewa Hephaestus sendiri telah memilihnya sebagai wakil dari misi yang entah apa maksudnya.

 _'Ikuti anak-anakku. Buktikan aku tidak salah memilihmu, Aries muda.'_ Bahkan suara berat namun lantang layaknya besi beradu milik sang Dewa Pandai Besi masih terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Beruntungnya, kita gak perlu bikin yang baru," Leo berderap kembali ke arah Mu. "Masih ada yang kosong. Kau bakal dapat sandi ranjangmu sendiri supaya barang-barangmu aman."

"Aman?" Mu nyaris tersenyum. "Di sini ada pencuri?"

"Kabin ini, sih, enggak," Leo berjinjit mendekati Mu, memelankan suaranya dengan ekspresi menakutkan yang kentara bohong sekali. "Tapi hati-hati saja deh sama anak-anak Kabin Sebelas."

Saat perjalanannya ke sini, tepat berjarak satu kabin dari Kabin Sembilan, Mu ingat melihat bangunan kayu coklat besar dengan caduceus tergantung di depan pintu. Lambang untuk Dewa Hermes, Dewa Pencuri.

"Jadi, anak Dewa Pandai Besi diberi bakat mengolah besi dan anak Dewa Pencuri dianugrahi keahlian mencuri?" Mu menyimpulkan.

"Gak harus besi, kok. Tapi ya, kami membuat barang-barang," Leo menanggapi. "Mewakili teritori masing-masing orang tua kami. Misal anak Dewa Musik yang pintar nyanyi, anak Dewa Langit yang bisa terbang, anak Dewa Laut yang bisa bicara sama kuda-aneh, ya, memang-anak Dewi Cinta yang jago bercint-" Leo menghentikan dirinya sendiri dengan gugup. "Pokoknya gitulah."

Penjelasan Leo cukup masuk akal. Satu hal yang agak janggal, Leo hampir selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke wajahnya dengan penasaran.

Mu tahu itu. Meski kesannya 'diam-diam', karena Leo bertubuh pendek, remaja itu mendongak terus tiap kali Mu bicara. Agak jengah sebenarnya, tapi ekspresi sang konselor mini cenderung ke arah penasaran yang jenaka. Mu tidak bisa marah padanya.

Ini bukan hal baru baginya, hampir setiap orang yang pertama kali berjumpa dengannya selalu bersikap sama. Memandangi wajahnya terus-terusan, beberapa orang mengabaikannya setelah pandangan kedua puluh ke atas, beberapa ada yang kelewat kurang ajar dan menjadikan itu sebuah lelucon. Bukan salah mereka, Mu maklum saja.

Begini, nih. Mu adalah seorang pemuda keturunan Jamir, itu yang membuatnya istimewa. Sebuah tempat gaib di Tibet sana yang memiliki penghuni berbakat khusus (telekinetis, telepati, dan tele-tele yang lain) juga kemampuan memperbaiki cloth (mungkin ini alasan mengapa Hephaestus memilihnya, karena dirinya bisa mereparasi baju zirah). Mu sih senang-senang saja dengan bakat itu meski sering membuatnya anemia.

Satu hal, kalian bisa mengenali seorang keturunan Jamir hanya dengan sekali pandang. Karena mereka memiliki figur yang gampang diingat. Tubuh bugar, mata yang bisa menembus relung hati, fitur wajah _flawless_ dan _baby face_. Itu masih bagian normalnya. Ciri paling fenomenal adalah, mereka memiliki dua titik di atas mata alih-alih sepasang alis.

Bayangkanlah.

Kuil Aries tidak punya cermin, Mu juga bukan tipe pria yang suka bersolek, jadi dia tidak terlalu tahu seperti apa rupa wajahnya. Shaka, sang Saint Virgo, pernah menyebut Mu rupawan. Disebut begitu oleh orang yang selalu menutup mata tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam jelas tidak bisa dijadikan acuan. Tapi Mu tidak memikirkannya, tampang bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Penasaran dengan ini?" Mu menunjuk alis membahana miliknya.

Leo terlihat malu. "Itu, uh, aneh. Tapi keren! Apa aku bisa dapat juga?"

Oke, kali ini giliran Mu yang malu. Dia sering mendengar komentar tidak normal dan sinonimnya. Tapi keren dan _request_ itu tidak wajar. Baru kali ini.

"Eh, tidak. Ini hanya dimiliki orang-orang sepertiku," Mu menyambung segera. "Orang-orang Jamir."

"Jamir? Itu nama tempat asalmu?" Leo mengerutkan kening. Tampaknya dia merasa tidak pernah menemukan itu di peta manapun. Jelas sih, Jamir memang belum dipetakan. "Aku dari Spanyol dan, wow, itu alis paling luar biasa yang pernah kulihat!"

"Terima kasih," Mu merasakan dirinya merona. Dipuji anak remaja tanggung, pengalaman baru.

Leo terkekeh, membuat noda cemong yang mencoreng pipinya beriak. "Ayo, kukenalkan pada pekemah yang lain. Tapi sebelum itu ..." dia memberi jeda dramatis. "Mari bertemu Festus. Karena kau pasti akan sangat 'senang' melihatnya."

Leo punya selera humor, itu sisi baiknya. Sisi buruknya, Mu tidak pernah tahu itu hanya sekedar lelucon belaka atau punya makna. Karena dalam bahasa Latin, Festus berarti senang. Mu tidak terlalu yakin apa dia akan senang bertemu dengan orang bernama Senang.

Kemudian gemuruh itu datang, terdengar seperti suara kepakan sayap super besar. Udara terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Baju Mu bahkan mulai lengket oleh keringat. Tapi Leo terlihat baik-baik saja, remaja itu bahkan berlari gembira ke luar pintu.

"Ayo," sahutnya. "Dia datang!"

Mu mengikuti. Begitu dia telah mencapai pintu, kedua matanya benar-benar terpaku. Tepat di halaman depan Kabin Sembilan, bukan seseorang bernama Senang yang berdiri menemani Leo. Melainkan seekor Naga.

Berkulit perunggu.

Bernapas api.

Seukuran asli.

Bernama _'Happy'_.

 **...**

Bijaksana (cek).

Bicara tidak sembarangan (cek).

Terlihat berwibawa (cek).

Punya aura membunuh (cek).

Pirang ( _double_ cek).

Rasa-rasanya, Annabeth mulai mengerti mengapa ibunya memilih pria India yang sedang duduk bersila di ruang tengah Kabin Athena ini sebagai wakil dari misi rahasia. Selain karena pria itu berambut pirang panjang dan berwajah cantik dipandang (serius! Annabeth pikir dia itu cewek), keseluruhan sikap si tamu asing memang mencerminkan apa itu yang disebut 'kebijaksanaan'.

Hanya perlu melihat apa warna irisnya saja. Jika memang terbukti berwarna abu-abu badai sama seperti milik putra-putri Athena yang lain, maka lengkaplah sudah.

Sayangnya, sang tamu tidak pernah sekalipun membuka mata sejak Annabeth membimbingnya keluar dari Rumah Besar menuju Kabin Enam. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa karena tamunya bahkan tidak pernah menabrak apapun atau terpeleset sesuatu pun (pup punya Nyonya O'Leary- _red_ ) meski matanya selalu tertutup.

"Aku Annabeth Chase. Konselor Kabin Athena. Boleh tahu namamu?"

Meski memasang wajah formalnya yang biasa, Annabeth tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rikuhnya. Tamu berpakaian _a la_ tasbih-tasbih Buddha-nya ini cukup mengintimidasi meski hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Cukup untuk membuat saudara-saudarinya yang lain menyingkir meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tengah. Agak melanggar peraturan sebenarnya, karena dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh berdua saja dalam satu ruangan.

"Shaka," lawan bicaranya menjawab dalam suara yang merdu sekali untuk seukuran seorang pria. "Gold Saint Virgo Shaka. Merupakan kehormatan bertemu dengan putri dari Dewi Athena."

Annabeth mencoba berkonsentrasi pada buku-buku tebal yang disusun rapi di dinding, atau papan tulis besar di pojokan, atau koleksi lembing dan belati pekemah yang lain, apa sajalah yang penting menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu tersanjung. Suara merdu orang ini nyaris sama kuatnya dengan _charmspeak_ Piper.

"Makasih," Annabeth menjawab sekenanya.

"Dewi Athena adalah dewi junjungan kami," Shaka sedikit menelengkan kepala. "Salah satu dari dewi perawan. Saya bertanya-tanya mengapa beliau bisa memiliki anak."

"Oh ..." wajah Annabeth memerah, dia paling menghindari pertanyaan macam ini. Biasanya, berikutnya orang-orang akan menanyakan bagaimana 'cara' dirinya dilahirkan, apakah mencuat dari kepala sama seperti Athena lahir dulu? Apa Annabeth begitu lahir sudah langsung mengenakan zirah lengkap? Apakah Annabeth punya pusar? (iya, pacarnya sendirilah yang bertanya begitu). Dan bla bla bla yang lain yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Di sisi lain, sebagai anak Athena, Annabeth menghormati siapa saja yang berusaha mencari ilmu pengetahuan. Seremeh apapun itu. Dia tidak bisa serta-merta menolak dan memberi jawaban tidak tahu, itu bukan hal yang bijaksana.

"Kau benar-benar pengen tahu?" begitu sadar Shaka tidak menjawab, Annabeth mengasumsikan jawabannya adalah iya. "Ini agak bikin bingung sebenarnya. Saat Athena menyukai seseorang, pikirannyalah yang jatuh cinta. Menurutku itulah bentuk cinta paling murni. Begitu pikirannya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, terbentuk sebuah eksistensi-aku, dan saudara-saudariku yang lain. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saat Athena dan Hephaestus memiliki anak bersama. Tanpa kesengajaan."

"Kalian adalah anak-anak pikiran," Shaka menyimpulkan.

Annabeth terkejut lawan bicaranya ini tidak merubah ekspresinya. "Tepat. Dan jangan tanya apa aku punya pusar. Aku tentu punya."

Shaka nyaris mengulum senyum. "Hanya orang bodoh yang bertanya begitu."

Annabeth bersyukur Percy tidak ada di sini, karena pacarnya itu pasti akan jengkel sekali.

"Jadi, kalian adalah kesatria Athena?" Annabeth memainkan belati perunggu langit di tangannya. Kemudian ikut duduk bersila agak jauh dari tempat Shaka.

"Saint Athena. Iya."

Annabeth menyelipkan rambut pirangnya di telinga, mengingat-ingat ucapan Chiron di Rumah Besar. "Ada dua belas, masing-masing dari kalian melambangkan dua belas rasi bintang utama. Dan kau Virgo?"

Sang Buddha mengangguk. Annabeth cerdas (putri Athena, tidak heran), jadi Shaka tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal hanya untuk membuat gadis itu mengerti. "Saya masih belum paham mengapa Dewi Athena mengirim kami semua ke sini. Jika hanya untuk mencari cloth kami yang hilang, itu terlalu dibesar-besarkan."

"Chiron bilang ada sesuatu terjadi," Annabeth menelusuri telunjuknya di bilah belatinya. Menggambar rasi bintang Perawan yang telah ia hapal mati. "Sayangnya, walau Chiron tahu betul sesuatu itu, dia gak bakal beri tahu semuanya."

Chiron, sang penanggungjawab perkemahan memang selalu begitu. Centaurus itu hanya akan memberi tahu sesuatu yang dia pikir aman untuk orang-orang tahu. Berumur jutaan tahun membuatnya mengerti bahwa terlalu banyak pengetahuan kadang tidak bijaksana. Ketidaktahuan kadang lebih baik. Semacam keberuntungan jika tidak tahu akan sesuatu. Annabeth kadang setuju, tapi lebih banyak tidak. Seperti sekarang.

"Kami biasanya menunggu Pope sendiri untuk memberi misi," Shaka berkata, tidak kesemutan meski hampir setengah jam duduk bersila tanpa berpindah. "Beliau bisa menerjemahkan sesuatu. Memberi kami informasi."

"Eh, Pope?" Annabeth mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya. Pemimpin kami."

Oh, oke deh. Jika orang-orang ini adalah seorang saint, bukan kejutan bahwa pemimpin mereka adalah seorang paus.

"Di perkemahan, kami memiliki semacam Oracle. Dulunya dia cuma mumi kering di loteng Rumah Besar, kemudian kami dapat wadah baru, seorang gadis manusia fana yang bisa menampung rohnya. Tapi sejak suara Delphi menghilang, Oracle kami kehilangan kemampuan meramalkan masa depan," gadis itu mengambil napas panjang. "Biasanya jika ada sesuatu, atau sebelum kami melaksanakan misi, kami berbicara padanya. Meminta nasihat. Meski dia cuma balas dengan ramalan-ramalan berima yang selalu bikin sakit kepala."

"Sakit kepala. Resiko diteleport ke tempat-tempat aneh juga kalau kalian terlalu nekat mengganggu Pope kami," ini serius. Shaka bahkan tidak minta maaf untuk ini (maaf, Pope Shion).

Bibir Annabeth tersenyum di satu sisi. "Seenggaknya Pope kalian gak menyemburkan asap hijau dari mulut."

Shaka menampilkan sedikit senyum tipis yang cukup memesona. "Mereka akan serasi bersama."

Bayangkan Rachel Elizabeth Dare berpakaian gadis _gypsi_ dengan rambut merah ikalnya diikat bandana, berbincang seru bersama seorang pria akhir dua puluhan berambut hijau panjang mengenakan jubah putih kebesaran juga helm Pope. Lumayan lucu.

Sekarang bayangkan jika Rachel mendadak berada dalam mode Oracle-Delphi-nya dengan kedua mata sewarna hijau zamrud juga asap berwarna sama keluar dari mulut, mulai mengucap ramalan-ramalan _random_. _Plus_ Shion yang menanggapi.

 _'Serangan bangkit. Mentari jatuh dari langit. Dewa menjadi manusia. Mendapat pertolongan dari putra Dewa Samudra ... Isomer fungsi akan masuk di soal ujian nomor lima. Struktur Lewis_ Natrium hidroksida _di nomor tiga puluh dua ...'_

 _'Seorang dewa akan menjadi_ mortal _, saya rasa. Dan beliau pasti dewa yang menyangkut tentang matahari. Dewa Samudra ... Poseidon? Dan apa itu isomer fungsi?'_

Annabeth harus menggigit bibir agar tidak tertawa.

"Tapi jangan bahas itu dulu," dia segera berdiri, meletakkan kembali buku di tangannya, mencoba memasang senyum ramah. "Kau adalah tamu, orang Yunani bakal memperlakukan tamunya dengan hormat. Begitu juga aku. Pertama, akan kucarikan kau kamar dan ranjang."

"Tidak perlu," Shaka berucap datar. "Saya tidak butuh. Cukup ruangan kosong yang tenang untuk meditasi."

"Eh, kau yakin?"

Shaka mengangguk. Kuil Virgo di Sanctuary bahkan lengang tanpa perabotan. Hanya singgasana teratainya tempat ia mengisi waktu bermeditasi di sanalah satu-satunya hiasan. Lagipula, jarang-jarang juga ada yang ingin mengunjunginya, kecuali mungkin sang Saint Aries Mu. "Saya juga merasa, kami tidak akan punya waktu sehari lagi berada di sini."

Itu bukan pertanda baik. Annabeth mulai paham. Mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu. Hanya saja karena misi yang kurang jelas, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu.

Tapi tetap saja. Annabeth berusaha menjadi gadis Graecus yang menjunjung tinggi kenyamanan tamunya. "Kau bilang Athena adalah dewi tempatmu mengabdi?"

Shaka mengangguk dalam diam.

"Ayo. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ibuku," Annabeth membuka pintu Kabin Enam, berkas sinar matahari siang menyinarinya. Shaka baru menyadari, betapa gadis ini menyiratkan aura yang sama dengan Athena Saori. "Kita akan bertemu Athena."

Begitu melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpancar dari wajah tamunya, rasa penat Annabeth akibat mendaki bukit hilang seluruhnya. Setidaknya dia tahu siapapun atau apapun Shaka, pria itu masih manusia.

"Athena ..."

Tepat di dekat pohon Pinus Thalia, berdirilah patung Athena setinggi menara. Shaka bahkan bergetar seolah kemilau gading dari patung tersebut memengaruhi jiwanya. Aura magis dari sana begitu kuatnya hingga membuat Shaka rindu rumah.

Rindu Sanctuary.

Tidak. Bukan hanya cosmo familiar saja yang membuatnya serasa bernostalgia. Shaka sadar bahwa Athena Partenos milik Camp Half-Blood dan Sanctuary adalah substitusi yang sama. Tapi mengapa bisa? Shaka harus mengujinya.

"Putri Athena."

"Ya?" Annabeth menjawab. Terkejut mendapati tamu barunya ini agak bersemangat.

"Saya butuh sedikit darah."

 **...**

Begitu Saint Scorpio berambut panjang berwarna biru keunguan (atau ungu kebiruan? Milo tidak terlalu yakin apa warna rambutnya) memasuki isi dalam Kabin Sebelas, dia refleks menyentuh saku celananya demi mengamankan dompet, meski sia-sia karena dia sama sekali tidak punya uang. Apapun itu, Milo mendadak merasa terancam.

Kabin itu sesak oleh anak-anak remaja usia tiga belas sampai delapan belas. Kasur-kasur lipat bertengger di mana-mana, juga banyak barang-barang yang dirapatkan ke dinding agar ruangan terasa lebih lapang (yang tidak membantu sama sekali). Semua orang di sana memandanginya dengan penuh minat seolah Milo adalah mangsa yang menggoda.

Milo menyadari, mereka memiliki ciri wajah yang identik. Hidung runcing, ekspresi jail dan senyum miring yang licik, Seolah mereka tahu apa yang tidak diketahui Milo. Tampang mengundang penasaran yang nyata. Wajah-wajah yang sering ia temukan pada pencuri ulung di kota Athens. Dan fakta bahwa kabin ini diperuntukkan bagi anak keturunan Dewa Pencuri, Milo serta-merta merasa harus segera lari.

"Kau pasti si Kalajengking," sejumput rambut ikal muncul di hadapan Milo. Sang pemilik kepala tersenyum amat ceria.

"Kami mengenalimu dari kukumu. Bagus banget! Kau yang bikin sendiri?" remaja di sebelahnya (yang Milo yakini sebagai saudara kandung si ikal, karena mereka berwajah kembar hanya saja yang satu ini lebih pendek) menimpali.

Mereka berdua memakai kaos jingga perkemahan dan celana pendek yang sama, semakin menunjukan bahwa mereka kembar. Tapi Milo yakin tidak begitu, mereka kakak-beradik, bukan kembar. Kenapa Milo bisa tahu? Dia punya pengalaman bertahun-tahun bersama dua Saint kembar yang menjengkelkan (uhukSagauhukKanon).

"Oh, ini ..." Milo memandangi kuku jari telunjuk kanannya yang memang lebih panjang dari yang lain juga berujung lancip dan berwarna merah mengkilat. Senjata andalannya. "Ini semacam ... ciri khas. Dan enggak, ini alami. Bukan hasil _manicure_. Dijamin."

"Keren, Bung!" anak pertama menyikut bahu Milo antusias. Milo tidak bisa yakin apakah itu benar tulus atau sekedar menceriakan suasana.

"Iya, tunggu sampai anak-anak Aphrodite lihat," yang satunya tidak kalah semangat. "Mereka bakal jadikan itu _trend fashion_ baru!"

"Yep. Apa sebutannya?"

"Uh, Scarlet Needle."

"Namanya Uh Scarlet Needle?"

"Scarlet Needle saja."

"Scarlet Needle Saja. Keren!"

"Aku Travis Stoll," anak yang lebih tinggi menyapa. "Dan ini ..."

"Connor," timpal yang lebih pendek.

"Kami konselor Kabin Sebelas."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mereka berdua merebut menjabat tangan Milo penuh semangat. Saint Scorpio ini tidak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya. Cara Travis dan Connor berbicara, saling menyambung kalimat masing-masing agak lucu kedengarannya. Dua saudara ini mengingatkannya pada Aiolos dan Aiolia dalam versi lebih lawak.

"Namaku Milo." Milo memperkenalkan diri.

"Kok kayak minuman?" Connor menyeletuk.

"Tepat. Dan kayaknya, kita mesti jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kau dijadikan minuman betulan," Travis merangkul bahu Milo sambil diam-diam melirik pekemah Hermes yang lain. Perlahan dia dan Connor menyeret tamunya keluar pintu. "Lakukan kegiatan kalian, anak-anak!"

Travis dan Connor berjalan cepat-cepat menjauh dari Kabin Sebelas, Milo terpaksa mengikuti karena dua demigod Hermes ini masih merangkulnya. Mereka berhenti tepat setelah jarak puluhan meter.

" _Phew_! Yang tadi nyaris banget," Travis mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Nyaris?" Milo tidak mengerti. "Memangnya ada apa tadi?"

"Kau itu agak polos, ya," Connor menyeringai, binar jail muncul di matanya. "Sudah cek dompetmu belum?"

Milo serta-merta menyentuh saku celananya. Kosong. "Aku gak bawa dompet."

"Lebih baik memang gitu," Connor mengangguk. "Anak-anak hampir menyerbumu tadi. Aku heran sih, tampangmu gak kayak orang yang habis jatuh dari langit."

Travis mengangguk simpati. "Yang kemarin itu keren betulan. Kau dan teman-temanmu bikin heboh pagi-pagi. Maksudku, muncul dari ujung langit kayak meteor, lalu BUM! Tiga belas orang terkapar di tanah."

Milo tidak merasa keren atau heboh. Dia penasaran. Athena membawa mereka ke sini lintas negars kemudian fakta bahwa cloth-nya hilang, dan Hermes memilihnya dalam misi rahasia, itu bikin penasaran. Terlebih alasan tepatnya mengapa sang Dewa memilihnya.

Hermes tidak pernah jadi favoritnya. Maksud Milo, Dewa itu memang keren dengan topi dan sepasang sandal bersayap, juga tongkat dililit ular. Tapi yah, sebatas keren yang itu. Milo juga bukan tipe yang suka mencuri atau tipe pelancong, atau apalah yang disimbolkan sang Dewa. Jadi mengapa Hermes memilih dirinya?

"Ayo, kami ajak kau ke suatu tempat," Travis maju duluan.

"Ke mana?" Milo bertanya.

"Gak jauh, kok," Connor menimpali. "Kami akan membuatmu jadi sebetul-betulnya pekemah!"

Milo sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi dua demigod bersaudara ini mengatakannya dengan antusias sekali. Jadi sulit baginya untuk tidak ikutan semangat. "Jadi, apa kabin kalian memang selalu sesak kayak tadi?"

Travis dan Connor bertukar pandang selagi mereka berjalan. "Gak selalu, sih." Akhirnya Travis berucap.

"Cuma dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, kok," Connor menyetujui. "Dulu lebih parah lagi malah. Selain anak-anak Hermes, Kabin Sebelas juga menampung demigod-demigod yang belum diakui oleh orang tua dewa mereka. Dan karena dewa-dewi kadang suka lupa."

"Tipikal," Travis memutar matanya. "Jadi kabin kami makin lama makin penuh saja. Tapi semenjak teman Otak Ganggang kami memaksa para dewa-"

"Dewi juga," Connor menyela.

"Memaksa mereka berjanji atas nama Styx-sumpah sakral, gak boleh dilanggar-bahwa gak boleh ada lagi demigod yang terlantar. Mereka jadi punya kewajiban mengakui setiap anak-anak mereka tepat saat umur tiga belas tahun."

"Dan melihat gimana Kabin Sebelas masih sesak juga," Connor menggedikan bahu. "Yah, itu artinya Hermes memang dari dulu sudah punya banyak anak."

"Tapi itu bagus, kok," Travis mencoba terdengar optimis. "Semakin banyak orang semakin bagus."

"Kenapa?" Milo gatal ingin bertanya.

Bahkan jika dua remaja identik ini menyeringai, terlihat dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan dan mengancam. "Artinya semakin banyak orang yang barangnya bisa kami curi." mereka berucap dalam satu kalimat yang sama kemudian saling tos bangga.

Oh, oke deh. Diakui oleh Dewa yang semua anaknya kleptomania tidak kedengaran buruk juga.

Travis membuka suara lagi. "Tapi bukan itu juga. Hermes adalah dewa pelindung perjalanan-"

"-dan pencuri dan pengantar pesan dan olah raga dan tipu daya dan-"

"Pokoknya, tandai di 'pelindung perjalanan'," Travis buru-buru menginterupsi sebelum saudaranya mulai menyebut semua julukan ayah mereka. Butuh waktu seharian hanya untuk itu. "Jadi, siapapun yang menggunakan jalanan-"

"-pengantar pesan, bandit, preman, pelancong, orang yang tersesat, pencuri, tukang pos, kurir-"

"Connor, _please_ , deh!" Travis bersedekap.

"Maaf, saudara," Connor menyeringai, tidak kelihatan bersalah. "Lanjutkan."

"Intinya, siapapun yang menggunakan jalanan, berhak mendapat keramah-tamahan dari Dewa Hermes dan anak-anaknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih bagi yang selalu menyemangati saya ;3

Maaf luar biasa lama apdetnya, masih menentukan pasangan Saint-Demigod yang pas :'3

Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang telah membaca dan merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :3

Jaga senyum semua~


	3. Pertemuan (2)

**Demigods and Saints**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson dan Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Adventure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah keempat kaki kuda sang tuan rumah semakin membuat Aiolos gugup. Ini tidak normal karena ia tidak pernah gugup sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia mengalami perasaan yang sama itu beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia tahu Saga adalah Pope palsu. Namun, itu lain, rasa gugupnya saat itu ditambah rasa tidak percaya dan kecewa.

Rasa gugup Aiolos kali ini lebih pada rendah diri. Mungkin karena perlambangan zirah yang selama ini ia kenakan berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sagitarius? Benar?"

"Ya, Pak Chiron."

"Chiron saja, ya. Terima kasih," ucap sang centaurus tua. Meski Aiolos yakin dia cukup senang disanjung sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi ..." Chiron memandangi lembaran papirus tua yang ia lebarkan di atas meja ping-pong. Mengusap sebuah gambar keemasan membentuk cloth Sagitarius yang sedari tadi menjadi faktor terbesar kegugupan Aiolos. "Kenapa bersayap?"

Kena deh.

Sejak Chiron membawanya dan kedua belas Saint yang lain ke sebuah rumah tingkat empat _a la_ era Victoria, Aiolos tidak pernah tenang. Semua rasanya salah. Dirinya seharusnya sudah lama mati. Tapi pria berkaki kuda yang mengaku sebagai penanggungjawab perkemahan ini berbicara kepadanya selayaknya orang hidup biasa.

Terlebih, saat yang lain dipersilakan pergi bersama pemandu mereka, hanya Aiolos yang diminta untuk tetap tinggal. Chiron berjanji tidak akan menahannya terlalu lama. Sang centaurus tua hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu, pikir Aiolos.

Namun, setelah sebagian besar waktu mereka bersama digunakan Chiron hanya untuk memandangi wujud zirah emas Sagitarius—Aiolos mulai curiga. Dan kecurigaannya jelas tepat.

Fakta bahwa cloth Sagitarius lebih terlihat layaknya pegasus berkepala manusia daripada centaurus, membuat Aiolos tidak nyaman, entah mengapa. Melihat bagaimana Chiron—sang centaurus yang asli—menanggapinya; Aiolos, sebagai pemilik zirah, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

Dia bersyukur Chiron adalah pria yang baik. Chiron memilih untuk tidak menyelidiki lebih jauh saat menyadari Aiolos memberi jeda cukup lama, "Saya juga ingin tahu rasanya punya sayap."

"Sangat ... bebas?" Aiolos menimpali. Tidak yakin apakah dirinya sedang menjawab atau bertanya.

Ia bersyukur Chiron menggeser kertas papirus tadi, tanda pergantian topik. Sebagai gantinya, sang penanggungjawab perkemahan memain-mainkan janggutnya—yang Aiolos kenali sebagai kebiasaan saat sedang memikirkan hal serius.

"Koreksi kalau saya salah, ya," Chiron kembali mengelilingi ruangan, "ini bukan pertamakalinya kalian dibangkitkan dari kematian?"

Aiolos mengangguk. "Beberapa kali. Terakhir—kalau tidak salah ingat—kami dibangkitkan di tempat dingin bersalju."

Langkah Chiron terhenti, "Apa kau masih ingat atas tujuan apa?"

Aiolos memberi jeda. Ingatan mengenai kehidupan lamanya, terutama saat-saat ia dihidup-matikan secara semena-mena, amatlah kabur. Satu-satunya batas yang dirinya benar-benar ingat adalah peristiwa kematian pertamanya. Tubuhnya terluka parah, sekarat, menggendong bayi Athena dalam dekapan.

Saat itu Aiolos tengah meregang nyawa. Satu-satunya alasan ia masih bernapas adalah gentingnya keselamatan Bayi Athena. Hingga ia bertemu pria asing yang berjanji akan menjaga bayi tersebut, nyawa Aiolos dapat meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan tenang.

Itu adalah jenis kematian yang paling diinginkan seorang Saint; mati demi melindungi dewi junjungannya. Penutup hidup yang paling sempurna, Aiolos baik-baik saja wafat dengan cara seperti itu. Namun, ia tidak rela dihidupkan hanya untuk dimatikan kembali. Terlebih, jika masa hidup dobelnya digunakan hanya untuk dimanfaatkan pihak-pihak tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kami dimanfaatkan," jawab Aiolos akhirnya, "aku tidak ingat untuk apa. Tapi ... cosmo yang menghidupkan kami—sangat berkuasa. Seperti ... seperti—"

"Seperti berasal dari dewa?"

Ia menatap Chiron begitu sang centaurus memotong. Ada pemahaman pahit di raut wajah itu, seolah Chiron mengetahui suatu fakta yang tidak ia suka, "Pak—maksud saya Chiron. Anda tahu siapa yang membangkitkan kami kali ini?"

Chiron mengangguk, ia menoleh ke arah jendela beberapa saat. Memandangi sebuah rumah berdinding batu hitam dengan hiasan tulang-belulang di pekarangannya, "Hanya spekulasi. Saya butuh informasi lebih banyak lagi."

Chiron tadi menjelaskan bahwa di perkemahan ini terdapat rumah-rumah tempat inap bagi para manusia setengah dewa yang dibangun dan dihias berdasarkan simbol orang tua dewa mereka. Dari sekian banyaknya referensi, ia bertanya-tanya dewa mana yang menggunakan kerangka tulang sebagai dekorasi.

"Jadi," Chiron kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aiolos, "kalian berpikir ini akan sama seperti kebangkitan yang lalu, sampai zirah—apa sebutannya? Gold Cloth?—kalian tidak merespon panggilan kalian?"

"Kami biasa mengenakannya saat dibangkitkan. Atau tidak, Gold Cloth akan datang jika dipanggil. Itu bukan zirah emas biasa, setiap Saint punya ikatan sakral dengan cloth masing-masing. Seolah telah menjadi bagian dari tubuh kami sendiri."

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk kembali mengirimkan panggilan kepada Cloth Sagitarius. Dulu, meski tidak datang padanya—walau jarang sekali terjadi—Cloth Sagitarius akan tetap meresponnya. Setidaknya, Aiolos mendapat gambaran mengenai posisinya dan sebagainya. Namun, kali ini sekelebat siluet cloth-nya bahkan tidak muncul di kepalanya. Seolah ada yang menyumbat ikatan sakral tadi.

Ekor kuda Chiron mengibas-ngibas, pertanda empunya sedang risau, "Masih banyak yang tidak kita ketahui," ia menambahkan saat menyadari air muka Aiolos berubah sendu, "saya akan coba mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi."

"Akan kubantu sebisanya."

"Oh, sekarang mungkin tidak perlu," tangannya memberi gestur ke pintu keluar, "maaf mengambil waktumu, Tuan Gold Saint. Untuk saat ini silakan nikmati keramahtamahan kami. Nico akan mengantarmu ke saudaramu."

Ia yakin Chiron sedang ingin memikirkan masalah ini sendiri. Jadi, ia berdiri, mengangguk pada Chiron sebagai pamit kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke ambang pintu. Namun, sebelum tangannya mencapai engsel kayu, ia mendapat serangan terpaan masa lalu. Kelebat-kelebat armor gelap bersayap membayangi kepalanya hingga Aiolos merasa harus bertanya.

"Kami—Saint Athena—sedari dulu memiliki musuh bebuyutan. Seorang dewa yang tiap beratus tahun ditakdirkan untuk kami perangi," ia memandangi Chiron meminta konfirmasi, "apakah _dia_ yang Anda curigai?"

Senyuman pahit sang centaurus tua bukanlah jawaban yang Aiolos inginkan, "Saya akan coba mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya jawaban Chiron yang membuat Aiolos resah, tapi pemandu yang si penanggungjawab perkemahan sebut Nico juga merupakan penyebab utama. Kini, mereka berdua sedang mengarungi koridor Rumah Besar yang besar (sudah pasti) sambil Aiolos tidak bisa melepas rasa was-was.

Jangan salah, Aiolos resah bukan karena penampilan anak ini (meski harus ia akui caranya berpakaian agak seram). Si Nico ini hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Rambut arangnya yang acak-acakkan teramat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sepucat mayat. Tubuh kurusnya dibalut jaket hitam kebesaran. Sebilah pedang tak kalah hitamnya terpasang di pinggangnya.

Meski tampak sangat muda, Aiolos mengenali binar samar di mata juga keluwesan anak ini bergerak. Sebagai mantan mentor, figur Nico mengingatkannya pada seorang Saint. Terlalu muda untuk menjadi Gold Saint, tapi terlampau berpengalaman jika hanya menjadi Bronze ataupun Silver Saint. Walau ia agak ragu cloth mana yang akan cocok dengan tubuh pendek itu.

Aiolos akan dengan senang hati melatih bibit berpotensi seperti ini, jika ia tidak menyadari cosmo yang dikeluarkan Nico agak membangkitkan trauma. Remaja lelaki ini memiliki aura gelap selayaknya seorang Specter.

"Ada yang salah?" Nico bertanya.

"Tidak," ia berbohong, menghilangkan semua hipotesanya mengenai mengapa seorang Specter Hades bisa ada di sini, "apa kau pemanduku?"

Nico menjawab, bahkan tidak menatap Aiolos, "Bukan, kau diklaim Apollo. Orang tua dewaku adalah Hades."

Oh, itu menjelaskan cosmo hitam pekat tersebut.

"Aku cuma akan mengantarmu ke ... _saudaramu_ ," dia mendengus muak saat mengucap kata terakhir, raut wajahnya berubah masam.

Aiolos tambah resah dibuatnya. Baru sehari mereka tiba di sini, ia tidak mau adiknya segera merajut permusuhan dengan calon musuh mumpuni. Ia akui Aiolia sering angin-anginan, tapi ia tidak punya perkiraan sama sekali apa kiranya perbuatan adiknya yang membuat Nico langsung benci.

Ia tidak sempat bertanya karena pemandunya segera membelokkan Aiolos ke sebuah ruangan berbau alkohol dan bubur jagung. Ruangan itu lapang, terdiri dari ranjang-ranjang berderet juga gorden geser. Plester, perban dan kotak P3K tertata rapi di sudut ruangan.

Aiolos mengenali tempat ini, ruang kesehatan. Pagi tadi, sebelum dipanggil ke ruang rapat oleh Chiron, dia dan para Saint yang lain dirawat di sini setelah kemunculan mereka yang ajaib kemarin.

Tepat di ujung ruangan, ia melihat Aiolia sedang duduk di tepi salah satu ranjang, hanya mengenakan celana kain dan kelihatan agak kikuk. Sementara di depannya berdiri pemuda pirang gondrong seumur Nico, menatap tubuh bagian atas adiknya yang telanjang dengan tampang terpukau bukan main. Aiolos mengenali pemuda itu juga, dia bernama Will dan merupakan orang yang merawat mereka selagi pingsan.

Ia tidak yakin apakah pemandangan tersebut adalah penyebabnya. Namun, mendadak Aiolos merasakan cosmo gelap Nico makin menjadi. Bahkan saking pekatnya cosmo tadi, tanaman di jendela terdekat dari Nico meranggas dan jatuh lunglai di potnya.

Entah apa yang dipandangi si pirang dari dada coklat Aiolia, tapi sepertinya ia begitu terhanyut hingga lama baru menyadari keberadaan Nico dan Aiolos.

"Nico—ah, halo," si pirang berlari menyongsong tamunya hingga jubah dokternya terhempas ke belakang, memperlihatkan kaos jingga yang ia kenakan di dalam. Dia memberi salam pada Aiolia sebelum kembali pada temannya, "oh, kau gak akan percaya ini."

"Oh, yeah?" Nico menjawab sambil bersedekap. Jelas tidak menyukai topiknya.

Namun, Will terlalu bersemangat untuk menyadarinya, "Aiolia bukan pekemah Hebe, tapi lukanya cepat sekali pulih. Aku bahkan belum memberinya nektar! Ini hebat sekali, Nico. Aku bisa duduk saja seharian memandangi lukanya menutup dan gak akan bosan."

Aiolos tidak mengerti ketertarikan anak ini pada cedera, tapi sepertinya si kecil nan seram Nico mengomentarinya dengan muak, "Benar. Aku penasaran apa saja yang _kaupandangi_ di sana selain luka."

Will rupanya mulai mendeteksi adanya sarkasme pada suara temannya, "Apa? Aku enggak—"

"Pasti sangat luar biasa _indahnya_ sampai-sampai kau mau memandanginya seharian dan gak akan bosan."

"Nico, maksudku bukan—"

"Aku ada tugas!" dengan bentakan terakhir, Nico membalik badan dan berderap pergi dengan langkah kaki dihentak-hentak.

Will mengusap rambut pirang ikalnya ke belakang. Ia cukup gelagapan, tapi sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan geli. Seolah ia bingung apakah harus takut atau tertawa melihat reaksi kasar Nico tadi.

"Temanmu sepertinya marah padaku," Aiolia sekarang telah berpakaian, ia mengenakan _tank top_ jingga pinjaman dari perkemahan berlambang pegasus yang sama dengan punya Will. Adiknya ini tentu juga merasakan tatapan legam nan masam yang diberikan Nico padanya.

"Nico? Jangan khawatirkan dia," Will melepas jas putih dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, "dia cuma cemburu."

Aiolos tertawa renyah dibuatnya, "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja."

Komentar tadi tampaknya mengena, karena mendadak Will diam seribu bahasa.

Aiolos sedang memperkirakan apa artinya itu, tapi rupanya Aiolia-lah yang pertama tahu. Adiknya menahan napas, "Demi Athena, kalian benar-benar pacaran?"

Will tersenyum tipis, "Aku gak akan mengungkitnya jika kalian punya masalah dengan itu."

"Enggak kok, enggak," Aiolia benar-benar berusaha keras agar Will tidak salah paham, "maksudku, kalau kau memang serius, aku gak akan menghakimimu. Itu pilihanmu. Ya, kan, Kak?"

Jujur, Aiolos masih terperangah. Namun, ia mengiyakan saja, "Benar."

"Aku bahkan curiga ada Gold Saint yang seperti itu juga," Aiolia menatap Aiolos dengan pandangan penuh arti (yang dirinya tidak tahu apa artinya), "sudah berapa lama? Kalau boleh tahu."

Will tampak merona, "Belum terlalu lama. Tapi cukup untuk tahu dia tipe pencemburu."

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Nico bersikap begitu kepada hampir seluruh pasienku. Aku akan bicara padanya nanti," Will bersungguh-sungguh, "lagipula aku di sini bukan karena alasan itu. Ayahku—Apollo—mengklaim kalian. Aku harus menunjukkan pada kalian keramahtamahan Kabin Tujuh."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari Rumah Besar dalam komando Will. Mata biru remaja itu tampak cerah di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Dia membawa Aiolos dan Aiolia menuju Arena Panahan. Aiolos dapat mendengar aba-aba konselor senior berikut gesekan anak panah pada busur yang agak membangkitkan rindu.

Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak menyentuh busur emas?

"Mari kita cari tahu alasan kenapa Apollo memilih kalian," kata Will, "apa kalian punya bakat pada musik? Menyanyi? Puisi? Pengobatan? Panahan?"

"Err ..." Aiolia yang menjawab, "Kakakku jago panah."

Will merekahkan senyum menghadap Aiolos, "Mari kita lihat kemampuanmu."

Sesampainya di arena, banyak pasang mata penasaran memandangi mereka. Will berusaha semampunya memberi ruang dengan menyuruh yang lainnya kembali ke latihan masing-masing. Si pirang ini jelas punya pangkat karena pekemah-pekemah tersebut mengikuti perintahnya (meski ada yang masih bandel).

"Ini dia para kesatria yang jatuh dari langit," seorang anak perempuan mendekat. Dia kelihatan lebih muda dari Will. Rambut merah gadis itu dicat hijau menyerupai rambut Camus. Di punggungnya tersandang busur dan sarung panah.

"Kayla, yang sopan," Will menegur, "Aiolos, Aiolia, ini Kayla Knowles. Salah satu pemanah terbaik yang dimiliki Kabin Apollo."

Kayla menjabat tangan mereka dengan riang. Jemarinya yang panjang secara mengejutkan amat kapalan dan kukuh, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemanah ulung, "Oh, Will melebih-lebihkan."

"Tapi kami memang butuh penilaianmu," Will mengambil busur menganggur di rak, lalu memberikannya pada Aiolos. Tidak lupa menyambar sebuah anak panah dari punggung Kayla, "silakan."

Ujung jari Aiolos berdenyut begitu menyentuh busur dan senar. Betapa ia merindukan memegang senjata andalannya lagi. Penyangganya terbuat dari kayu pohon ek, sementara senarnya dari jenis perunggu aneh yang tidak pernah Aiolos lihat sebelumnya. Meski ia tidak yakin darimana asalnya semua pengetahuan itu, nyatanya belum dapat menguapkan semangatnya yang menggebu.

Ia memasang anak panah Kayla pada busur pohon ek. Pandangannya terpaku segera pada bulatan merah pada sasaran tembak. Kedua kakinya melebar membentuk kuda-kuda. Aiolos bersyukur refleks pemanahnya masih mengingat itu semua.

Memasang kuda-kuda itu sesuatu, tapi menarik senar dan menembakkan panah merupakan sesuatu yang lain. Aiolos memejamkan mata. Mengingat tiap momen saat dirinya hendak melesatkan tembakan. Saat tangan kanannya menggenggam busur emas. Saat gesekan panah ikut beresonasi dengan detak jantungnya. Saat dirinya dan busur emas Sagitarius melebur menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak terpisahkan.

Lumpahan adrenalin menyentakkan paru-parunya. Aiolos dapat merasakan cosmonya membara. Cahaya keemasan menguat dari kedua tangannya melingkupi busur panah pohon ek.

"Wahh ..."

Entah perasaannya saja atau seisi Arena Panahan mendadak sepakat menghentikan aktifitas mereka—segera saja sekitar Aiolos hening tanpa suara. Ia memperkirakan arah angin. Kemudian dengan sepenuh hati mulai merenggangkan senar busur, menariknya, bersiap melakukan tembakan.

Dan hancurlah busur itu berkeping-keping.

Aiolos tidak sempat bereaksi. Ia semata-semata memandangi serpihan kayu juga benang perunggu berjatuhan dari tangannya. Terjun bebas dan patah berserakan di rumput. Bersamaan dengan lumpahan cosmo emasnya yang ikut sirna.

Aiolia-lah yang pertama bergerak. Ia menampar bahu sang kakak sebagai bentuk teguran, "Kak! Kita cuma pinjam. Jangan dirusak."

"Aku—aku tidak bermaksud ... maaf," ia refleks membungkuk, mencoba membersihkan kekacauan yang dirinya buat. Namun, dua gadis entah dari mana segera menyambar kedua tangannya dengan semena-semena.

"Kaulihat tadi?" si gadis di kanan bersuara. Menginspeksi jemari coklat Aiolos seolah itu benda dari luar angkasa.

"Berkilauan. Emas!" yang di kiri menimpali. Aiolos menyadari mereka berdua berjawah mirip.

"Apa itu hanya ilusi? Tapi kau juga melihatnya, 'kan?" si kembar pertama mengguncang-guncang tangan Aiolos seolah itu dapat memunculkan cahaya keemasan lagi.

"Aku gak pernah lihat yang kayak begitu. Tapi aku tadi _memang_ melihatnya," si kembar kedua mengonfirmasi.

Sebelum rasa tersipu Aiolos memuncak akibat kedua tangannya digenggam dua gadis muda, Will menyelematkannya segera, "Holly, Laurel, cukup."

Si kembar beringsut menjauh meski pandangan mereka masih terpaku pada telapak tangan Aiolos, "Ibu kami adalah Nike. Dan entah gimana aku merasakan secercah restunya padamu tadi. Busur itu jelas gak sanggup menahan kekuatanmu," kata Holly (atau Laurel? Aiolos tidak yakin juga).

"Ya, kau jelas sangat kuat," balas Laurel (atau Holly. Yang mana sajalah).

"Aku penasaran apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan busur yang pas ..." Kayla mendongak. Ada kilat aneh di matanya, seolah ia telah mendapat lintasan sempurna untuk memanah jatuh seluruh burung di angkasa.

Aiolos tidak yakin itu pertanda baik, "Aku biasa memakai busur emas ..."

Kayla serta merta menyambar busur di punggungnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Aiolos, "Coba lagi."

Aiolos ragu. Dia tidak ingin lagi meremukkan busur pinjaman untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, desakan Kayla juga tatapan bersemangat selusin lebih remaja di sekitarnya memaksa Aiolos untuk setuju. Ia menerima busur tadi berikut anak panah baru.

Berbeda dengan busur yang ia rusakkan tadi, busur Kayla terbuat dari perunggu seluruhnya. Jenis logam ini tentu lain dari biasa karena meski ukurannya lebih panjang, beratnya amat ringan. Juga mengeluarkan pendar perak redup saat Aiolos mengonsentrasikan cosmonya.

"Aku sudah lama mati," kata Aiolos, "jadi sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak latihan. Kemampuanku pasti sudah karatan."

Will tersenyum simpul, "Mari lihat seberapa berkaratnya itu."

Si pirang ini berbakat menjadi motivator profesional. Aiolos memasang anak panah pada busur kemudian melonggarkan kaki membuat kuda-kuda. Ia menarik senar busur yang kali ini terasa mantap sekali. Secercah cosmo emas ia pusatkan di kedua tangannya. Dan dengan tekad hati yang lebih baru, ia melepaskan tembakan.

Hanya bunyi desingan anak panah beradu dengan udara di telinga Aiolos sekarang. Sedetik kemudian, proyektil kayu itu telah menancap hingga setengah badan di sasaran tembak. Saking kuatnya dorongan yang tercipta, sasaran tembak bahkan terdorong mundur. Terdapat retakan di sekitar lubang yang tercipta.

Sesaat hening, sebelum dimeriahkan oleh tepuk tangan dan suitan para pekemah. Aiolos nyaris tuli. Ia mendadak dikerumuni oleh sorakan juga banyak tepukan di punggung dan bahu.

"Keren, Bung!"

"Hebat betul tadi."

"Itu baru namanya memanah!"

"Oh, kalau Apollo melihatnya dia pasti berurai air mata."

Mereka berebut berjabat tangan dengan Aiolos hingga sang empu tangan tersipu. Di balik punggungnya, Aiolia terkekeh, "Kakak punya fans."

Seseorang yang menepuk punggung Aiolos berkata, "Hei, kalau kau mau jadi instruktur panahan kami, kami mungkin akan memaafkanmu dan teman-temanmu karena merusak lapangan basket!"

Si kembar Holly-Laurel mengangkat busur mereka tinggi-tinggi, "Ya! Setuju!"

Sebelum dirinya sempat menjawab, Will lebih dulu menengahi, "Jangan buat Chiron patah hati, ya. Dia instruktur panahan terbaik kita."

Yang lain mengaduh imitasi seolah keceplosan berkata tadi. Ditimpali dengan kekehan sisanya. Mereka meyakinkan (agak mengancam) Aiolos mengambil jabatan instruktur setidaknya tiga kali sebelum diusir oleh Will dan Kayla.

"Jadi ... kemampuanmu berkarat betul," ujar Kayla.

Aiolos kembali merona dibuatnya. Ia mengembalikkan busur tadi kepada pemiliknya, "Busur yang bagus."

Jemari Kayla merayapi permukaan senar yang tertarik tegang, "Busur perunggu langit. Hadiah dari ayahku. Dipermak sedikit sama anak-anak Hephaestus."

Fakta tadi mengejutkan Aiolia, "Apollo memberikannya padamu?"

Kayla tersenyum miring, "Bukan, ayahku yang lain."

"Ayah tiri?"

"Ayah kandung."

Aiolos dan Aiolia saling berpandangan. Kening mereka sama-sama berkerut, "Tapi ayah kandungmu 'kan Apollo."

Senyuman Kayla makin melebar. Ia bersedekap seolah menikmati wajah kebingungan dua Saint di hadapannya, "Aku punya dua ayah kandung."

"Ayo, kuantar kalian ke Kabin Tujuh," Will kembali menengahi sebelum Aiolos dapat menemukan jawaban keganjilan pernyataan Kayla.

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya dari Arena Panahan sebelum Will berbalik dan menyembulkan senyum miring yang sama dengan sang gadis pemanah, "Terkejut?"

Aiolos membeo ucapan Kayla, "Dia punya dua ayah kandung?"

Ekspresi Will tampak geli, seolah ia sering mendapat pertanyaan yang sama tapi masih saja ingin tertawa, "Kalian tentu maklum dengan Apollo. Ayahku punya banyak pacar cewek sebanyak pacar cowoknya."

Aiolia menyeletuk kaget, "Jadi Ibu Kayla betulan cowok?"

"Err, sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang berperan jadi ibu. Tapi, seperti itulah."

Aiolia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, "Bagaimana caranya melahirkan?"

Tawa Will serupa lonceng angin, "Kalau kau segitu penasarannya. Tanya saja Kayla nanti pas makan malam."

"Apa dia tidak akan tersinggung?" tanya Aiolos.

"Kalian lihat ekspresinya tadi? Dia menikmati kebingungan kalian. Tapi kalau pertanyaan yang sama kalian ajukan pada pekemah Athena, mungkin balasannya gak akan ramah. Ayo!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan menenangkan hati tersebut, Will mengajak mereka memasuki gedung tinggi yang tiap petak halamannya ditutupi kembang kuning nan ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai putri dari seorang Dewi Kecantikan, Piper tidak pernah mengerti makna sebenarnya dari istilah 'cowok cantik'.

Ia telah bertemu banyak cowok yang memiliki daya pikatnya masing-masing (pacarnya Jason dengan wajah ke-romawi-annya; Percy ala anak _badboy_ ; Frank yang kental sekali nuansa Asia-nya; Leo yang meski selalu kelihatan dekil, kadangkala datang imutnya; bahkan Pak Pelatih Hedge punya ketampanan tersendiri), tetapi _cantik_ bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia temukan secara wajar dalam diri seorang pria.

Piper teringat cerita Leo. Si putra Hephaestus bersama Hazel pernah bertemu seorang pria dalam legenda bernama Narsissus. Leo mendeskripsikan Narsissus sebagai 'ketampanan yang feminin', seolah ia tidak yakin harus menyebut Narsissus itu cantik atau ganteng.

Ketika itu dirinya belum mengerti. Sekarang, saat berhadap-hadapan dengan Saint Pisces berambut biru terang agaknya membuat Piper paham maksud Leo.

Pria di hadapannya berkulit teramat putih. Tidak seperti rekan-rekannya yang mengenakan kaos kutung tanpa lengan juga celana kain, tubuh rampingnya dibaluti kemeja merah muda ketat dan celana putih panjang yang melebar di ujungnya. Bulu matanya lentik, pinggir mata kirinya di hiasi titik hitam manis hingga jika tersenyum ia tampak sejail dryad. Rambutnya biru terang (entah apa itu memang warna aslinya) terulur dan mengikal sempurna di sekitar bahu. Dan kedua bibirnya dilapisi lipstik (ya, kalian tidak salah baca) berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Dia seorang pria dan bahkan lebih lihai memakai rias wajah daripada Piper sendiri. Itu betul-betul mengejutkan. Semengejutkan fakta bahwa kemarin saat jatuhnya mereka dari langit, ketika Will mengusung tandu membawa kedua belas pendatang baru bersimbah tanah, hanya _Pretty Boy_ ini yang tampak tidak bernoda. Seolah Dewi Aphrodit sendiri yang melindungi pendaratannya.

Saat teman-temannya mencoba mencari tahu apa kiranya alasan masing-masing orang tua dewa mereka mengklaim para Saint yang ada. Sekali lihat, Piper segera tahu mengapa ibunya memilih pria ini. Bukan hanya karena _mereka_ berbagi nama yang serupa. Dan bukan juga hanya karena orang ini beraroma dan selalu membawa setangkai mawar—bunga keramat ibunya—ke mana-mana.

Sejak memandu tamu barunya keluar dari Rumah Besar, ia yakin benar sang Saint Pisces akan mendatangkan kehebohan. Terbukti, bahkan belum mencapai pekarangan Kabin Aphrodite, sembilan dari sepuluh pekemah segera saja mengerubungi mereka.

Piper harus memaksa seluruh charmspeak-nya agar dapat membubarkan khalayak penghalang pintu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk jauh-jauh dulu dari sana dan membawa tamunya ke tempat yang lebih tenang, danau kano.

"Kauyakin kau bukan Ibuku yang sedang menyamar?" tanya Piper. Karena jika Dewi Aphrodit ingin menyamar sebagai seorang lelaki, ia tentu akan terlihat seperti Aphrodite.

Saint Pisces mengulum senyum, "Apa itu pujian?"

" _Make up_ mu lebih sempurna dari punyaku," Piper tertawa, "itu agak menakutkan."

"Kaulah yang menakutkan, Nona," Aphrodite menunjuk Piper dengan mawar merah di tangannya, "tadi, pas membubarkan orang-orang. Kau cuma suruh mereka pergi dan mereka betul-betul pergi. Aku bahkan juga hampir ingin pergi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang _harus_ mematuhimu."

Piper menyadari pria di hadapannya sangatlah jeli, "Itu salah satu anugerah yang diberikan Aphrodit kepadaku. Namanya charmspeak, semacam sihir yang bikin orang-orang melakukan apapun yang kuminta."

Aphrodite menggenggam tangkai mawarnya makin erat sebagai tanda antusias. Ajaib melihat ia tidak terganggu akan runcingnya duri yang menempel di sana, "Hebat. Apa hanya berfungsi pada makhluk hidup saja? Atau benda mati juga?"

Piper mengangkat bahu, "Aku gak terlalu yakin. Prestasi terbesarku adalah menghidupkan Festus—"

"Festus?"

"Naga perunggu punya Leo," Piper melanjutkan begitu Aphrodite mengenali Leo sebagai pemandu Mu. "Aku memintanya untuk bangun. Dan dia benar-benar _bangun_. Saat itu situasinya genting, hidup dan mati. Di situasi biasa aku mungkin gak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Hidup dan mati ..."

Gumaman Aphrodite terdengar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutar-mutar mawar dengan jari sembari memandangi kelopak merahnya. Piper baru ingin bertanya apa gerangan yang Aphrodite pikirkan, tetapi cekikikan dari danau memutus percakapan mereka.

Kegiatan Berkano telah berakhir setengah jam lalu, jadi danau kano sedang sepi-sepinya sekarang. Hanya terdapat segelintir naiad—peri air—yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada mereka (atau menurut Piper, kepada Aphrodite khususnya).

Aphrodite menangkap jelas pesan itu. Ia balas tersenyum manis sambil berkedip. Mengakibatkan para naiad melakukan gerakan pingsan imitasi dengan punggung tangan di tempelkan di dahi kemudian menjatuhkan diri tenggelam ke dalam danau.

"Mereka menyukaimu."

Aphrodite memandangi sampai naiad terakhir memberinya kecup jauh lalu ikut tenggelam bersama saudari-saudarinya, "Entah apa mereka masih akan menyukaiku jika tahu diriku yang sebenarnya."

Pernyataan tadi mengagetkan Piper, "Apa maksudmu?"

Aphrodite mengulum senyum, tapi tanpa adanya binar ceria, "Aku memang Saint, tapi _bukanlah_ Saint yang baik. Mengetahui kau memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, aku berharap kau dapat mengontrolku jika aku salah jalur lagi, Nona."

"Lagi?"

Piper menunggu agak lama. Rupanya Aphrodite sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah patut menceritakan apapun itu di kepalanya atau tidak. Namun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Karena kau sudah sangat baik padaku, kurasa memang baiknya bercerita saja," Aphrodite memandangi permukaan danau kano dengan sendu, "Secara resmi aku adalah Saint pengabdi Athena. Tapi bersama seorang temanku, kami mengkhianati beliau. Hingga akhirnya berujung pada kematianku yang pertama. Saat aku dibangkitkan lagi ... aku tetap saja seorang pengkhianat."

Aphrodite membaui mawarnya sebelum berbicara kembali, "Mungkin setelah mendengar ini, pandanganmu padaku gak akan sama lagi."

Cerita Aphrodite, sayangnya, mengembalikan Piper pada serangkaian kejadian masa lalu yang ingin dirinya tutupi. Betapa ia nyaris menjadi pengkhianat demi menyelamatkan ayahnya. Piper dapat melihat lebih dalam lagi benang merah penghubung di antara keduanya.

"Kautahu? Konselor legenda Kabin Aphrodite bernama Silena. Dia gadis yang mengkhianati perkemahan dan menjadi mata-mata musuh. Tapi akhirnya dia menebus kesalahannya dengan mengorbankan diri dalam perang, " Piper mengunci mata Aphrodite rapat-rapat, "Aku dulunya juga hampir berkhianat, tapi kesempatan kedua datang padaku. Kau juga begitu, kau pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua."

Senyum pahit kembali menghiasi bibir bergincu Aphrodite, "Sayangnya, Nona, aku sudah mendapat kesempatan keduaku. Dan aku gagal."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mengambil kesempatan ketigamu," tekad Piper, ia tidak ingin memubuhkan charmspeak pada suaranya. Ia ingin keputusan ini menjadi pilihan Aphrodite sendiri.

Di luar dugaan, lawan bicaranya mengangguk, "Kedengarannya asyik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf atas kengaretan ini. Saya ingat dulu publish prolog fanfict ini pas lagi try out buat UN. Dan sekarang diupdate pas saya lagi tes buat masuk kuliah. Lama betul ya? X"Da

Terima kasih bagi yang setia menunggu, review-reviewnya betul menghangatkan hati :""D dan maaf karena cuma dua dulu. Berikutnya, pasangan Saint/Demigod manakah yang ingin kalian lihat?

Mungkin akan ada beberapa chapter dulu sebelum adventure-nya terasa.

Kritik dan saran saya terima. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya, juga jaga senyum semua~

PS: Saya masih tidak percaya NicoWill itu canon :"D /glindingan


End file.
